1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of botanical extract compositions, which contain ingredients with self-preserving properties for use in cosmetic or dermatological compositions. By self-preserving properties, it is meant that the composition incorporating the botanical extract will retard bacterial growth when compared to the composition without the botanical extract. Preservative-free and self-preserving products may be developed by understanding, and applying, the principles of preservation, as they relate to each product. Some of these principles include water activity, pH, the use of special lipids, chelating agents and solvents with known antimicrobial properties.
It is common to introduce into cosmetic or dermatological compositions chemical preservatives intended to retard the growth of microorganisms. Such microorganisms may have the potential to be harmful to consumers if they are likely to grow in the composition or if they are introduced thereto via the fingers repeatedly manipulating the product in a vessel.
Typical conventional cosmetic preservatives include, in particular, parabens and formaldehyde donors, (e.g. DMDM Hydantoin). Although effective against micro-organisms, these preservatives present the drawback of causing intolerance, when used in skin care products, such as irritation, and in particular on sensitive skin. This also is the case for alcohols and certain types of glycols, such as ethanol or propylene glycol, especially when they are used at a relatively high concentration.
Thus, there is a consumer need for cosmetic and dermatological products with self-preserving properties, which are free of conventional preservatives and do not present the drawbacks associated therewith.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,416 issued to Wagner, et al. Sep. 7, 1999 discusses skin care compositions comprising: (A) from about 0.001% to about 20% of an active ingredient, (B) from about 1% to about 20% of a stable, hydrophobic, structuring agent selected from the group consisting of saturated C16 to C30 fatty alcohols, saturated C16 to C30 fatty alcohols containing from about 1 to about 5 moles of ethylene oxide, saturated C16 to C30 diols, saturated C16 to C30 monoglycerol ethers, saturated C16 to C30 hydroxy fatty acids, and mixtures thereof, having a melting point of at least about 45 degree. C.; and (C) from about 0.05% to about 10% of a hydrophilic surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof, and (D) from about 25% to about 98.949% water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,364 to Ribier, et al. issued Jul. 20, 1999 relates to a cosmetic or dermatological composition comprising an emulsion of the oil-in-water type formed of oily globules which are each provided with a lamellar liquid crystal coating and are dispersed in an aqueous phase. The Ribier, et al. patent also states each oily globule containing at least one lipophilic compound, which is cosmetically or dermatologically active, is individually coated with a monolamellar or aligolamellar layer obtained from at least one lipophilic surface-active agent, from at least one hydrophilic surface-active agent and from at least one ionic amphiphilic lipid imparting to the emulsion a pH ranging from 5.5 to 7.5, the coated oily globules having a mean diameter of less than 500 nanometers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,328 to Ribier, et al. issued May 23, 2000 contains disclosures substantially similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,364 to Ribier, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,238 which issued to Castillo, et al. on Apr. 3, 2001 discloses anionic surfactants used in conjunction with an antifungal acid and a chelating agent to preserve topically administrable pharmaceutical compositions without the need for a conventional preservative such as benzalkonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,498 Niemiec, et al. issued Dec. 17, 2002 discusses “two-in-one” detergent compositions comprised of at least one water soluble silicone agent, at least one cationic conditioning agent, and a detergent. These compositions, according to the Niemiec, et al. patent, are suitable for use in shampoos, baths, and shower gels. Also described in the Niemiec, et al. patent is a delivery system for depositing benefit agents into and onto the skin, nails, and/or hair comprised of at least one water soluble silicone and at least one cationic conditioning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,935 af Ekenstam, et al. issued Dec. 10, 1985 recites a germicidal composition which consists of an aqueous suspension of hydrophilic lipid crystals of 1-monolaurin, and preferably also 1-monomyristin, in a quantity of 20–30 percent by weight, and hydrogen peroxide in a quantity of 0.2–5 percent by weight. The hydrophilic lipid crystals stabilize the hydrogen peroxide, to the effect that the composition retains its germicidal power even after having been stored for a long time. According to the af Ekenstam, et al. patent, the peroxide disintegrates slowly when the composition has been applied onto skin or mucous membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,574 granted to Burnier, et al., Apr. 7,1998 describes combinatory antimicrobial immixtures comprising at least one antimicrobial hydrolipid and/or lipid and an antimicrobially synergistically effective amount of at least one glyceryl monoalkyl ether are well suited for formulation, as preservatives, into a wide variety of pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,062 Dahms, et al. issued Apr. 28, 1998 recites emulsifier blends that provide a stable oil-in-water emulsion of a preselected viscosity. The emulsifier blend contains an acyl lactylate as the primary emulsifier and a nonionic surfactant as the coemulsifier. A method of preparing an oil-in-water emulsion having a preselected viscosity also is disclosed in the Dahms, et al. patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,660 Terren, et al. granted Nov. 14, 2000 recites compositions comprising an aqueous dispersion of lipid vesicles having an aqueous core, wherein the dispersion comprises at least one uncoated pigment dispersed in the aqueous phase and wherein the lipid vesicles with an aqueous core and a lipid membrane formed from at least one fatty acid ester, these compositions being stable, of homogeneous color and containing no or virtually no lumps of pigment, and a process for dispersing a filler in an oil-in-water dispersion of lipid vesicles by means of a high-pressure homogenizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,124 to Vollhardt issued Aug. 14, 2001 recites a method for imparting water resistance to or improving water resistance of a cosmetic or dermatological formulation, comprising adding an water resistance enhancing effective amount of 1,2-pentanediol to the otherwise conventional cosmetic or dermatological formulation comprising at least one cosmetic and/or dermatological active agent in a cosmetically and/or pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for topical application to the skin of humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,203 issued to Touzan, et al. on Aug. 28, 2001 describes a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition, which contains (i) salicylic acid and/or at least one salicylic acid derivative, (ii) at least one ester of a fatty acid and glucose and/or alkyl glucose, and (iii) at least one oxyethylenated ether of a fatty acid ester of glucose and/or alkylglucose. The composition allows a gentle treatment of the human skin. The composition is useful for treating the effects of skin aging, and treating skin disorders such as acne.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,859 Stoltz issued Oct. 2, 2001 describes a composition which comprises as one of the constituents at least one extract and/or of at least one tincture from plants of the Nympheacea family. The composition described in the Stoltz patent is stated to be useful in cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,241 Minerath, III et al. Feb. 18, 2003 relates to a skin irritant sequestering composition comprising a tissue substrate, a hydrophilic skin irritant sequestering agent and a hydrophobic skin irritant sequestering agent. In one embodiment the sequestering agents are comprised of modified and non-modified clays. In one embodiment the Minerath III et al. patent states, the skin irritants are bound to sequestering agents present on a substrate. In another embodiment the Minerath III et al. patent states the skin irritants are bound to sequestering agents present on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,594 Santora et al. Feb. 25, 2003 recites a gelled oil composition containing an emulsifier, a gelling agent, an oil, and a surfactant which, when applied to the skin in the presence of water, produces a significant amount of foam. The Santora, et al. patent states that after the composition is rinsed from the skin, a non-greasy, oil residue is left thereon.
The reader is also directed to G. Dahms, “Properties of O/W Emulsions with Anisotropic Lamellar Phases,” Cosmetics & Toiletries 101:113–115, (1986). The reader is also referred to G. M. Eccleston, “Multiple-Phase Oil-in-Water Emulsions”, J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem. 41:1–22 (January/February 1990).
The reader is also directed to Chapter 3 “Water Activity and Self-Preserving Formulas” (Preservative-Free and Self-Preserving Cosmetics and Drugs Principles and Practice, Kabara and Orth, Marcel Dekker, 1997). A reference on liquid crystalline structures which have been reported to interact favorably with stratum corneum lipids, which themselves have been said to be in the form of an amphiphilic association is found in J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 41, 155–171, 1990). See also Chapter 3 “Water Activity and Self-Preserving Formulas” (Preservative-Free and Self-Preserving Cosmetics and Drugs Principles and Practice, Kabara and Orth, Marcel Dekker, 1997).
To the extent that the foregoing patents and references are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference. Temperatures herein are given in degrees Centigrade and pressures are in gauge Kpa. Ratios and ranges may be combined.